Point of sale merchandising displays very often involve the use of peg hooks, which project outwardly from peg boards or other vertically-oriented apertured walls, or J-hooks, which secure to the price molding formed at the exposed edge of a merchandising shelf. Blister packs are generally suspended from these hooks in the manner in which they can be readily displayed in an attractive manner for passers-by. Many such displays employ product information tags or cards which include price or information legends or codes and serve to indicate when a product is out of stock. Specifically, one prior art product information card is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,414 (Shypula), wherein the "out-of-stock" card is suspended from a peg hook behind the displayed merchandise so that its product description is visible after all of the merchandise has been removed from the hook. In this manner, the proprietor is made aware of the need to purchase replacement items. It should be noted, however, that since the card is not visible until the product is depleted or out of stock, the proprietor is often faced with not having the product in stock during the time between re-order and delivery. In addition, product information cards or tags of this type require that the peg hook be dis-assembled and removed from the peg board in order for the card or tag to be attached or removed from the hook. This can be quite time consuming, particularly when a large number of cards or tags are to be mounted and/or when the cards or tags are to be attached or replaced on hooks from which merchandise is suspended.
Other types of product information tags are adhesively-backed paper tags which, upon the removal of a temporary backing, are affixed directly to a price molding or other support surface. Such tags, however, tend to curl and tear and are not re-usable.
Generally, the cards and tags of the type described above tend to be eye-sores because of their bright colors. In addition, the aforementioned cards and tags, once affixed to the support hook or support surface, will limit the flexibility of the merchandise display because the tags cannot be readily moved so as to permit relocation of existing merchandise on the display or changes in the type of displayed merchandise.
It is sometimes desirable that merchandise information be displayed forwardly of the merchandise which is suspended from a peg hook. With prior art merchandise information cards, this is only possible with a card or tag that is itself supported from the peg hook and which must be removed to permit a merchandise item to be removed from the hook. This is obviously undesirable since it requires the consumer to remove the information card, then remove a merchandise item, and then replace the information card. This is time consuming for the consumer, who often only has one hand free, and often results in the identification card placed on the wrong hook or not replaced at all.